Un amor extraño (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: Ya han pasado dos años desde la cuarta guerra ninja, todo era paz asta que las hermanas Uchiha vuelven luego de su viaje de redención, ellas querían estar cerca del chico que amaban pero no esperaban lo que se encontrarían. Fem Sasuke y Fem Itachi un poco locas casi yendere, Naruto/harem (Quien este interesado puede continuarla)


**Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 1:**

"Por fin llegamos" fue el suspiro cansado de una hermosa mujer, ella era una chica de tal vez ya 19 años, ella era de estatura promedio, tenia una gran figura reloj de arena siendo sus pechos copa C+ casi llegando a D, ella tenia una larga cabellera sedosa oscura que llegaba asta su espalda baja, dos mechones caían aun lado de su rostro, tenía la piel pálida, también tenía unos ojos oscuros como el carbón, ella vestía una chaqueta de cuello alto gris mostrando su escote, en su espalda tenía un símbolo de un abanico con la parte superior rojo con la parte inferior blanco, tenia unos pantalones ajustados resaltando sus torneadas piernas y firmes caderas, ella tenia una espada en su espalda que era sostenida por una gran soga purpura que rodeaba su cintura y sostenía su espada en su lugar, la mujer era nada mas ni nada menos que Satsuki Uchiha rival de Uzumaki Naruto.

"Como sea, tengo que ir a ver al Hokage… sea quien sea ahora" dijo una voz femenina alado de la uchiha, esta mujer era bastante parecida a la mujer a su lado, la chica era un poco mas alta que la uchiha, ella tenía una figura reloj de arena con pechos grandes copa D+, ella tenia una cabellera oscura que llegaba asta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros para la punta de sus mechones ser atados por una cola de caballo baja, la mujer tenia unos oscuros como la noche, también tenía un hermoso rostro donde se puede apreciar dos pequeñas marcas debajo de sus ojos, esta estaba vestida con unos pantalones oscuros anbu que le quedaban holgados pero aun haci se apreciaba sus grandes caderas y torneadas piernas, ella tenia una camisa musculosa oscura apretada que resaltaba sus grandes atributos que tenía el mismo símbolo que la chica a su lado en la espalda, esta era Izumi Uchiha ex anbu de konoha y protectora de Naruto en su infancia.

Las dos hermanas Uchihas estaban en una gran colina mirando la gran y reconstruida Konoha, ya habían pasado dos años desde que la Cuarta gran guerra shinobi termino y todo fue paz entre las 5 naciones shinobi, las dos acaban de volver de un gran viaja de redencion por todo el mundo para compensar todo el daño que causaron (Siendo mas Satsuki pero también Izumi), les llevo dos años su viaje pero avía valido la pena, ahora solo tenían un objetivo.

"Bueno si me disculpas ira a ver al dobe-kun" dijo la pelinegra menor que con una pequeña sonrisa camino asía las puertas de entrada de la aldea, sin embargo a un paso mas rápido fue rebaso por su hermana mayor que también tenia una sonrisa.

"Lo siento pero yo tengo que hablar primero con Naruto-kun" hablo Izumi con tono sin emociones, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su sonrisa contradecía su voz antipática, ella iba caminando a paso rapido pero Satsuki paso a su lado con un ligero trote.

"Piérdete Hermana… yo tengo que hacerlo primero" dijo con alegría casi corriendo a la entrada de la aldea, pero antes que pudiera seguir un mano esquelética roja la atrapo y como si una piedra fue lanzada a lo alto del cielo asía el bosque, "¡Maldita perra!" fue el grito que se escucho a lo lejos cuando se escucho el duro impacto de la peli negra caer de manera dura en el bosque.

"Demasiado lenta" comento la mujer con una sonrisa para correr asía las puertas, llegando a los guardias corrió con rapidez para pasarlo, "¡Muy apurada para fingir amistad!" fue su grito a los guardias que agacharon la cabeza con decepción.

"Han vuelto… Kami proteja a ese chico" fueron las palabras de que miro a la nada junto a su amigo inseparable que asintió con la cabeza.

"Las hermanas Uchihas… extrañare los dias de paz y solo oremos para que nada malo pase cuando sepan que paso con ese rubio suertudo" dijo con calma para retomar su puesto al igual que su amigo solo para que a los minutos se aburra y comiencen a jugar cartas entre ellos dejando su trabajo de lado.

En la pacifica aldea siendo ya de medio día había bastante gente caminando por las calles, pero todos se asustaron cuando un mancho oscuro paso entre ellos, Izumi pasando entre los civiles llego a un edificio, subiendo ella llego a una puerta, deteniéndose frente a la puerta la peli negra se sacudió la ropa, se peino un poco el cabello y exhalo en su mano para ver si no tenia mal aliento, satisfecha estaba por tocar el timbre cuando esta fue atrapada por un alambre que la envolvió y fue lanzada a la calle.

"Mmm mml hmm" tarareo alegre Satsuki que al igual que su hermana se alisto para luego tocar el timbre, pero esta atravesó la puerta cuando fue tacleada por su hermana mayor, las dos cayeron con pesadez dentro del apartamento, "¡Apártate vieja sin sentimientos!" grito furiosa forcejeando con Izumi que gruño con enojo por lo que dijo.

"¡Silencio tonta hermana menor!" las dos se pelearon en el suelo forcejeando entre ellas hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del agua que se iba por el inodoro. Las dos se pusieron de pie para poner su mejor sonrisa.

"¡Narito-kun/Dobe-kun!" fue el grito de ambas emocionadas.

"Lo siento el no vive aquí" fue la respuesta seca de una rubia que salió de su baño con solo una toalla cubriéndola, la mujer era una rubia de cabello corto y ojos azules, tenia una gran figura que superaba con facilidad a las hermanas Uchihas, Samui estaba confusa las dos hermanas entraron como si nada en su apartamento y para colmo destruyeron su puerta, (Voy a demandarlas) pensó con enojo viendo el desastre y destrucción de su apartamento.

Sin embargo ella fue apuntada con una flecha de fuego oscuro por parte de Satsuki que tenia su Susano incompleto con su Eterno mangekyo Sharingan activo en su ojo derecho y en el izquierdo su Rinnegan con tomoes giraba peligrosamente, pero como si uso no fuera suficiente para Samui un hoja de espada roja brillante se puso justo frente a su ojos, este venia de una sombría Izumi que tenía su Susano también incompleto y sus ojos brillaban de forma amenazante siento estos rojos con un patrón oscuro de una estrella de sientes puntas curvadas, _**(Fusión del mangekyo de Itachi y Shisui)**_

" **¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué estas aquí?! ¡¿Dónde esta Naruto!?"** fueron los gritos y preguntas de las hermanas que casi hachaban espuma por la boca.

"Bueno iremos por orden, primero soy Samui la embajadora de Kumo, segundo vivo aquí ya que como embajadora debo vivir aquí en Konoha desde ahora… y tercero Naruto esta en la torre Hokage trab-" antes que pudiera seguir las dos Uchihas ya se habían ido, suspirando la rubio se a su cuarto para vestirse.

#####################

En el corazón de la aldea podemos apreciar una gran torre roja con el Kenji de fuego grabado al frente de este, sin embargo este fue sacudido cuando las puertas de la entrada fueron derribadas por Izumi que fue lanzada por su hermana que corrio por el pasillo pisando a la Uchiha menor, subiendo por las escaleras la peli negra sonrió al ver a la secretaria, pero antes que pudiera acercarse esta fue tomada de tobillo lanzada asía las escaleras, Izumi con rapidez corrió para pararse frente al escritorio de la secretaria.

Esta era Shizune que a pesar de tener sus años seguía siendo una hermosa mujer de buen cuerpo, ella aun tenia su cabello corto oscuro y su tradicional Kimono oscuro, la mujer estaba tarareando tranquila ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio.

"Ejem" sonando su garganta la Uchiha espero ser atendida, solo para sentir un tiron y notar que estaba en las escaleras, confusa miro a lo lejos a su hermana menor frente a Shizune, la uchiha mayor gruño ante esto, (Usar tu rinnegan para esto as caído bajo Satsuki) pensó, a veces debía admitir que las habilidades de ese ojo le daban una ventaja injusta a su hermana.

"Vengo a ver al Hokage" dijo la pelinegra con un tono frio y distante, ella ante los demás no había cambiado su actitud, solo el Uzumaki era unos de los pocos que pudieron romper su caparazón, solo tres personas conocían su verdadera yo, su hermana, su madre y el Uzumaki.

"Claro Hokage-sama los atenderá enseguida" levantándose shizune fue a la puerta para abrirla, las dos hermanas una alado de la otra entraron y quedaron en shock a quien vieron, quien estaba sentado en la silla no era la vieja senju o el espantapájaros de Kakashi, era aquel chico que iso lo imposible para que ambas hermanas uchihas estuvieran libre de cualquier represarías después de la guerra, en cada una de las vidas de las hermanas el Uzumaki estaba relacionada, pero esa historia era para otra ocasión.

Ahí estaba, ya como un joven adulto de 19 años, al parecer ya dio su ultimo estirón de altura ya midiendo mas de 1.90, dejo crecer su cabello rubio como el oro que ahora era parecido al estilo del Yondaime, su rostro se volvió más maduro y definido, sus ojos azules como el mar miraron asía ellas, sus marcas de bigotes seguían como ellas las recordaban, sin embargo su vestimenta cambio, tenía unos pantalones oscuros anbu y unas sandalias shinobi oscuras, tenía una camiseta blanca con el símbolo del remolino rojo en su pecho, encima tenía su capa hokage, esta era parecida al del Yondaime, solo que era naranja y tenia llamas negras en su parte baja, en su espalda tenia grabado con letras oscura la palabra 'Rokudaime', las dos hermanas se quedaron inmóviles, sus corazones latían con fuerza y sus mejillas se sentían calientes.

"Oh!... chicas!" saltando de su escritorio con alegría el rubio corrió asías las paralizadas Uchihas, abrazando con fuerza a las chicas el shinobi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Oh my…" fue el susurro de ambas hermanas que disfrutaron del cálido abrazo, sin dudarlo las dos devolvieron el abrazo, pasando los minutos esto se separaron, sin embargo tratando de mantener su orgullo ambas tomaron distancia y se mostraron serias.

"Haci que has cumplido tu sueño Naruto, estoy muy feliz por ti" dijo con calma Izumi que le dio una pequeña sonrisa al rubio que solo sonrió a un mas.

"Quien pensaría que lo lograrías… me sorprende que la aldea aun siga en pie Dobe" hablo con voz burlona la uchiha menor que se cruzo de brazos, perdiendo su sonrisa el Uzumaki gruño con molestia.

"Para tu información Satsuki-chan ya llevo más de 2 meces como Hokage y me esta yendo muy bien, aunque debo admitir que es aburrido a veces" dijo con un tanto de torpeza rascándose la cabeza.

"Es una gran responsabilidad, pero sé que podrás hacerlo bien…" caminando con calma por la oficina la uchiha mayor tomo el brazo izquierdo del rubio para llevarlo a hacia la puerta, "Quieres ir por algo de comer, se de un restaurante que tiene el mejor sushi de las tierras elementales" dijo con una expresión tranquila arrastrando al rubio que sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Buen-no eee yo-"antes que pudiera seguir este fue tomado por su brazo derecho por una furiosa Satsuki.

"Dobe llévame a comer a algún lugar que vendan platillos que tengan tomate" gruño la chica pelinegra que miro a su hermana mayor con recelo, las dos chocaron sus miradas, pequeños rayos saleen se sus ojos para de estos para chocar, cada una tomo de forma poseciba el brazo del Uzumaki que se sonrojo al notar como sus brazos quedaron entre los atributos de las chicas, sin embargo los tres fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando se escucho la puerta abrirce.

"Naruto-kun te traje tu almuerzo…" esas palabras murieron cuando la recién llegada vio a las dos uchihas sostener los brazos del Uzumaki, (Oh no) fueron sus pensamientos, zafando del agarre de las chicas el rubio abrazo con cariño a la recién llegada.

"Hinata-chan gracias por traer el almuerzo" si la recién llegada mostro ser nada mas ni nada menos que Hinata Hyuga,

La hyuga se volvió sin duda una mujer hermosa, ella era un poco corto de estatura siendo incluso mas pequeña que las uchihas, ella apenas podía llegas al cuello del Uzumaki, Hinata se avía dejado que su cabello lacio y oscuro creciera aun mas llegando a su espalda baja, su cuerpo ya había madurado, siendo este una figura de reloj de arena, para vergüenza de hinata y envidia de las demás mujeres ella avía superado a Tsunade Senju en algo que nadie creería, sus pechos ahora eran copa E+ y para aun mas vergüenza de la misma sus caderas eran grandes y firmes dándole un trasero que todos los hombre y mujeres solo podían soñar. Ella ahora vestía un suéter color amarrillo, unos pantalones sueltos oscuros y finalmente unos zapatos simples negros, sin duda esa ropa ocultaba su gran figura pero eso solo aumentaba su belleza dándole un toque inocente y tierno.

"Eee hola… me da gusto que hallan vuelto Satsuki-san Izumi-san" fue el saludo tímido de la chica que se inclino ante las Uchihas la miraban con duda.

"Si gracias Hyuga-san" contesto con un tono seco la uchiha mayor, en cuanto a la menor esta solo asintió con la cabeza con poco interés.

"Bueno chicas yo les agradezco sus invitaciones pero acorde ir comer con Hinata-chan en el parque" dijo despreocupado tomando la mano de la tímida chica que sonrió feliz y con un gran sonrojo, sin embargo esto no izo gracia a las dos hermanas.

"Oye dobe acaso la llevas a la rara a una… cita?" pregunto lo ultimo con duda la peli negra que se sintió un tanto inquieta el ver las manos del Dobe y la rara unidas, a su lado Izumi tenía una mirada sombría y mantuvo su vista fija en las manos unida de los dos.

"Bueno si, porque es lo que las parejas hacen" diciendo eso el rubio tomo el rostro de la sonrojada hyuga para darle un suave y tierno beso que fue contestado también de manera amorosa por la oji blanca, "Bueno chicas nos vemos" yéndose de la mano la pareja se fue de la oficina.

Todo la oficina se torno sombría y los anbus ocultos en pánico ante la intención acecina que inundaba la oficina se fueron, las dos hermanas tenía sus Doujutsu a su máximo poder, un aura roja cubrió a Izumi que tenia la mirada gacha y mostraba una expresión indescifrable. Satsuki en cambio tenía un aura morada oscura, ella miraba a la nada con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro, las caminaron a paso lento hacia la ventana de la oficina para ver en el medio de la calle a Naruto abrazar a Hinata que llevaba la canasta con sus almuersos.

"Izumi…" dijo la uchiha menor con una voz grave y sombría.

"Si…."

"Vamos a matarla"

"Estas loca… solo la aremos desaparecer o quien sabe los accidentes pasan" dijo la peli negra mayor que tenía una sonrisa maniática al igual que su hermana.

########################

"…" un fuerte escalofrió paso por la espalda de Hinata que sintió temor, algo que el rubio a su lado noto, la chica estaba preocupada hasta que sintió que su mano era apretada con suavidad, sin poder evitarlo sonrió con amor, sin embargo en las profundidades de la mente de la hyuga vemos un gran trono oscuro.

En el gran lugar se puede apreciar varias imágenes y memoria donde se puede ver a Naruto y hinara juntos, **"Esas basuras creen que pueden venir y querer intimidarme…"** la voz oscura y femenina se escucho en toda la oscuridad, en el gran trono se puede apreciar a una hinata que estaba vestida con un vestido oscuro y sugerente, este vestido era apretado asiendo que su escote sea visible, cruzando sus piernas de manera lujuriosa ella acaricio sus labios para sonreír con amor y locura al ver en una gran pantalla frente a ella a un alegre Naruto que ponía una manta en el césped para sentarse y ofrecerle asiento en su regazo a la tímida hyuga que tartamudeaba, **"¡Hazlo tonta aspirante a monga!"** gruño con ira y desesperación.

Solo para después sonreír al ver como su contraparte tímidamente se sentó en el regazo del rubio que la abrazo por la espalda, sonriendo la peli negra miro de manera amorosa a su amado, **"Serás mío para siempre… Naruto-kun"** con lujuria la Hinata maligna que se lamio de forma lenta y lujuriosa. Ella se encargaría que su amado sea suyo y de nadie mas.

 **Bueno esta es mi última historia que publicare este año, mis historias seguirán pero tardare tiempo en publicar otros capítulos, esta es una idea que vino a mi mente, si tiene mucho apoyo y tiene muchos comentarios esta será una historia que tendrá prioridad.**


End file.
